VeggieTales Toons
VeggieTales Toons is a 2019 American Christian computer-animated children's comedy television and radio series produced by Big Idea Entertainment and DreamWorks Animation Television, as well as executive produced by Todd Waterman. It serves as a continuation to the original VeggieTales video series, featuring anthropomorphic vegetables. The series are scheduled to premiere on Netflix and YouTube in Fall 2019. The two creators of the traditional VeggieTales series from 1993, reprise their voices of the characters: Phil Vischer will reprise the voices of Bob the Tomato, Archibald Asparagus, Jimmy Gourd, Phillipe Pea, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape, Mr. Nezzer and Apollo Gourd, and Mike Nawrocki will reprise the voices of Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd and Jean-Claude Pea. Cydney Trent and Lisa Vischer, the wife of Phil, will also reprise the voices of Petunia Rhubarb and Junior Asparagus. Reprising their roles from the Netflix series will include Tress MacNeille as Madame Blueberry, and Rob Paulsen as Ichabeezer and Motato. Kira Buckland reprises her voice of Laura Carrot from The VeggieTales Show. Synopsis Five years after the cancellation of the original VeggieTales videos, Larry the Cucumber decides to host a brand-new series, retelling stories from the Bible in his own point-of-view. Meanwhile, Bob the Tomato gathers a group of vegetable performers for acting in each segment. Characters and voice cast Main * Bob the Tomato (voiced by Phil Vischer) A red tomato, who is best friends and roommates with Larry. Bob is usually the "straight man" in his relationship with Larry. He works part-time, doing various jobs and tasks. He enjoys doing things like reading, studying the weather with his weather machine, and helping out his friends. *Larry the Cucumber (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) A cucumber with an energetic, childlike personality, who is best friends and roommate with Bob the Tomato. He enjoys doing very silly things, including singing silly songs. He secretly protects the city from crime as the superhero LarryBoy, making use of a LarryMobile and a secret lair underneath the apartment he shares with Bob. * Junior Asparagus (voiced by Lisa Vischer) An 8-year-old asparagus, who is best friends with Laura Carrot, and looks up to Larry. Like Larry, he also has a superhero alter-ego, "Ricochet," using a jet pack given to him by Ichabeezer. Junior is often a superhero duo with LarryBoy. * Petunia Rhubarb (voiced by Cydney Trent) A red-headed rhubarb, who is good friends with Bob and Larry. She often enjoys hanging out with them and often offers them advice whenever they get into a fight or face personal problems. * Archibald Asparagus (voiced by Phil Vischer) An asparagus, who is the Mayor of the town with an upper crust British accent. He enjoys being the mayor and leader of the town, but more often than not, he can be overwhelmed by the amount of work he does. He often acts as judge/impartial third party whenever something is wrong. * Madame Blueberry (voiced by Tress MacNeille) A female blueberry with a slight French accent, who is the Mayor of Bumblyburg. * Pa Grape (voiced by Phil Vischer) A wise 82-year-old Jewish grape, who often provides wise and insightful advice to his friends. * Jimmy Gourd (voiced by Phil Vischer) An orange gourd, who is Jerry's shorter brother, and loves eating most of the time. * Jerry Gourd (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) A yellow-green gourd, who is Jimmy's taller brother, and loves eating most of the time. * Laura Carrot (voiced by Kira Buckland) A young carrot girl, who is friends with Bob and Larry and Junior Asparagus, her best friend. She loves playing with her friends, including baseball and jump rope. * Mr. Lunt (voiced by Phil Vischer) A Hispanic gourd, who works for Ichabeezer. He eventually set up his own place of business, where he can be seen doing his various odd jobs. * Phillipe Pea (voiced by Phil Vischer) One of the French Peas and Jean-Claude's brother. * Jean-Claude Pea (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) One of the French Peas and Phillipe's brother. * Ichabeezer (voiced by Rob Paulsen) A grumpy, gruff and elderly zucchini. He doesn't like or get along very well with the other veggies, especially when they get on his lawn. The only thing Ichabeezer truly likes is his beloved pet olive dog, Rooney. Recurring * Qwerty (voiced by Mike Nawrocki) The desktop computer seen on the kitchen counter which Bob and Larry use to read the Bible verse at the end of each show. * Khalil the Caterpillar (voiced by Tim Hodge) A half caterpillar and half worm, who is a rug salesman. * Bruce Onion (voiced by Terry Crews) A real estate tycoon and a very good tuba player. * Mr. Nezzer (voiced by David Mann) A zucchini, who owns a chocolate factory and a Broadway theater. * Apollo Gourd (voiced by Phil Vischer) A massive yellow gourd. * Motato (voiced by Rob Paulsen) An evil sweet potato, who is usually LarryBoy's nemesis. He enjoys wreaking havoc and chaos on the veggie citizens of the house. He also has radish minions that help him with his nefarious plots to destroy the town. He serves as the main antagonist in the show. * Callie Flower (voiced by Stephanie Southerland) A young cauliflower, who goes to school with Junior and Laura. Development The series were officially first announced on 1 June 2019 by the original series' creator Phil Vischer on his Twitter page, two months after the announcement of The VeggieTales Show.https://twitter.com/TBN/status/1114280012667072512 On February 1, Big Idea Productions announced that the show would run in three seasons. Music Kurt Heinecke will return to compose the series' score as he did for the previous VeggieTales videos, alongside Nawrocki and Vischer. The series will also include Silly Songs with Larry, including "The Water Buffalo Song", "The Hairbrush Song", "The Dance of the Cucumber", "Love My Lips", "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything", "The Song of the Cebú", "His Cheeseburger", "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", "Endangered Love", and "Larry's High Silk Hat", as well as a remastered opening theme song. Episodes Main page: List of VeggieTales Toons episodes The first ten episodes were confirmed on June 1st, alongside a holiday special that will serve as the pilot to the series at the end of 2019. Category:Upcoming Category:VeggieTales Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Bible Category:Big Idea Entertainment Category:2019 television series debuts Category:Spoilers Category:Unfinished pages Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:Upcoming television series